Drachenamen Kingship
Summary The Drachenamen are a human culture who have survived in the bitterly cold lands of Cete Veridia by hiding an ancient power. Location The Kingship is found primarily on the Drago Island of Cete Veridia. In the south near the Dreaming Lake, the land is temperate and fertile. The rest of the region is mountainous, with arctic and subarctic tundra, and pockets of boreal forest. The island is plunged into dark winters, lasting much of the year. And the violent seas surrounding the Kingship, make it nearly impossible to approach except for a few weeks of the High Summer. The Kingship has a foothold across the Mercy Strait. It is held by the Brothers, two fortress-towns who guard the western opening of the strait, from the depredations of the Ledtroll. Estimated Numbers The Drachenamen number between 50-100,000 souls 90% of its residents live in the fertile lands of the Dreaming Lake and the capitol. The rest are dispersed in fishing villages along the Mercy Strait, and near the Brothers Known Towns Kybr Tower "the Elder" (population: 400) Kybr Tower is a heavily guarded fortress town. It has stood against several sieges by the Ledtroll; and suffers from some disrepair. It is built on a high massif, with commanding views of the glacial valleys north and the Mercy Strait to its south. The tower is ringed by two mounds of heavy timber mixed with alder brush. There is a dry moat filled with shards of shale and wood spikes embedded in the permafrost. Finally, a stone wall surrounds the tower and the town buildings. The tower, a squat octagon, holds a reservoir of pitch, and a fire that must constantly be kept burning in case the trolls return. The building seems to be of dwarven make, as well as the ancient ballistae and catapults. Iskgr Tower '''"the Younger" (population: 1,000) Iskgr Tower is also a fortified town. It guards the one good harbor on the Knife Coast, as well as the entrance into the Mercy Strait. The harbor holds the small Drachenamen navy. '''Bruadr Keep "Fog Town" (population 5,000) The Keep is an open city. It has no wall; and its small harbor is largely unguarded. Buildings are made from stacked stones or sod; and rarely rise above two stories. Only the Temple is built from timber and hewn stone. However, each home has warm, running water, bubbling up from springs hidden under the city. Because of this, Bruadr Keep is covered by a dense fog for much of the winter. There are but two inns in the city, for visitors are few and far between. Goods are scarce, but the people are welcoming. They will feed a stranger for 3 days out of tradition. Allies The Drachenamen trade rarely with the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine and the Castylfrae. They have no embassies with other cultures; and choose to remain isolated from the rest of Cetemar. Foes The kingdom of the Ice Trolls remain a constant threat. The Cete Guerra also attack Drachenamen ships if they stray too far out to sea. Characters Category:Cultures